


Parceira Certa

by duartevader1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duartevader1/pseuds/duartevader1
Summary: Para Natasha Romanoff a vida na clandestinidade  não é nada demais, mas como lidar com todos os sentimentos contidos ao longo dos anos de parceria com o soldado e principalmente depois de ter arriscado tudo no aeroporto da Alemanha?





	Parceira Certa

**Author's Note:**

> É a minha primeira fanfic aqui então tenham misericórdia da minha alma, por favor hahaha
> 
> Fanfic levemente inspirada nessa fanart  
> http://pinterest.com/pin/464855992765991472/
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer a minha beta linda e cheirosa @izlytherin, sem você eu teria desistido no meio do caminho como nas minhas outras 1500 ideias haha

Natasha já tinha se habituado a uma vida de fugitiva, onde estava sempre precisando se disfarçar há muito tempo, sendo assim, construir uma nova identidade era tão fácil para ela como respirar. Por mais que os anos na SHIELD tivessem feito com que ela não precisasse usar todas as suas “táticas” como ferramentas de espionagem, era impossível esquecer como se disfarçar.

A novidade, que não deixava de soar como ironia para Natasha, era que ela, a Viúva Negra, com seu passado sombrio e todo o vermelho em seu livro, agora tivesse a companhia do "menino de ouro” na clandestinidade.

Ao se olhar no espelho daquele banheiro de um quarto de hotel de quinta e ver o cabelo agora úmido e tingido de loiro, ela não podia deixar de sentir como um retorno aos velhos hábitos, mas claro que com propósitos bem diferentes do passado. Steve não conseguia ficar quieto enquanto via inocentes em perigo, e, sendo honesta, ela também não conseguia.

Natasha pegou uma toalha branca pendurada na porta e secou os fios enquanto abria a porta e ia em direção a pequena sala.

Encontrar Steve sentado entristecido na escuridão era de partir o coração, essa quietude não era natural do homem que ela conheceu no grande galpão quando os Vingadores se uniram pela primeira vez para defender Nova York do maluco do irmão do deus do Trovão. Steve sempre era esperançoso, uma pessoa tão positiva apesar de tudo que perdeu e que sempre via o bem nas pessoas. A princípio toda essa positividade a irritava um pouco, mas ao conviver com Steve percebeu que ele trazia um pouco de leveza à sua vida, algo que antes Natasha nem tinha percebido que precisava. Ele a ensinou a apreciar cada momento como se fosse único e sua alegria e coragem contagiavam todos ao seu redor.

A visão dele triste sentado naquela sala a lembrou de quando descobriram sobre a HIDRA “entranhada” na SHIELD. Quando o mundo dela caiu e fez questionar tudo o que havia feito enquanto acreditava trabalhar para os “mocinhos”. Poucas vezes na vida Natasha tinha se sentido tão perdida, mas o fato de Steve dizer que confiava nela, o seu sorriso tímido e os olhos doces enquanto a encaravam, aqueceram o seu coração e ela se sentiu bem-vinda. Ela devia muito a ele.

\- Steve? - Natasha disse em voz baixa, e mesmo que os olhos de Steve continuassem focados no chão ela sabia que tinha chamado a atenção dele para si.

\- Hmm? - ele respondeu, sua testa estava enrugada demonstrando o quanto estava absorto em pensamentos.

\- Vai dar certo, Steve. Eu deixo você ser o Batman - disse Nat com um sorriso torto tentando distraí-lo da tensão. Steve ergueu o olhar para ela, ele esboçou um sorriso por um momento antes que seu rosto voltasse a expressar toda a preocupação que sentia.

\- Nat, eu sinto muito por ter te arrastado para tudo isso. Eu te agradeço muito por ter deixado que o Bucky e eu fugíssemos, sem você ele não estaria em Wakanda sendo cuidado, mas você não precisava ter vindo atrás de mim.

Natasha olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e tocou nas mãos de Steve.

\- Nem pense em se desculpar, eu já disse para você, somos parceiros e parceiros se ajudam sempre.

Ela percebeu a preocupação em seu rosto suavizar um pouco, porém o olhar agradecido que Steve deu a ela ainda a deixava inquieta, e antes que pudesse pensar a respeito, se afastou dele e foi em direção a pequena bolsa que trouxera.

Na fuga, quase tudo havia sido deixado para trás, mas por acaso um pequeno iPod, veio com a pouca bagagem de Natasha. Debochar de Steve chamando-o de fóssil era um hobbie que dava muito prazer a ela, mas não podia negar que o “vovô” tinha um ótimo gosto para música. Nat pegou o aparelho e voltou para perto de Steve, encontrando o seu olhar confuso.

\- Steve, eu sei que isso não vai parar o que você está sentindo e eu compreendo você, não importa o quanto eu diga que eu não me arrependo da minha escolha e eu iria atrás de você quantas vezes fossem necessárias, mas vamos pelo menos tentar amenizar um pouco, não acha? Você me daria a honra de ser meu parceiro nesta dança?

Steve sorriu em resposta. Natasha estendeu a mão para ele, colocou um lado do fone na própria orelha, ofereceu o outro lado para ele e pôs a música "Easy Living". A mão dele foi em direção a cintura dela e ela estendeu o braço no ombro dele e começaram a se mover ao som balada do Jazz dos anos 40. A música na voz suave de Billie Holiday parecia apropriada para o momento

_Nunca me arrependerei dos anos de que abro mão_   
_É fácil abrir mão deles quando se está apaixonado_   
_Fico feliz em fazer qualquer coisa por você_

Apenas a luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas abertas iluminava o quarto. Com a música os corpos ficaram cada vez mais e mais próximos, compartilhando o mesmo ar, sentindo o calor um do outro e até as respirações de ambos pareciam ter entrado no mesmo ritmo.

_Para você talvez eu seja um tolo_   
_Mas é divertido_   
_Dizem que você me domina com um gesto de sua mão_   
_Querida, é legal_   
_Eles simplesmente não entendem_   
_Viver por você é fácil_   
_É fácil viver quando se está apaixonado_

A proximidade era tanta que Natasha podia sentir as batidas do coração de Steve contra a própria mão. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Steve enquanto continuavam a se mover no ritmo da música. Por mais que tentasse manter os sentimentos por ele contidos, não tinha como não se deixar levar pelo momento. Por ter tanto vermelho no livro Natasha nunca se achou digna do amor do soldado, ele merecia alguém leve como ele, alguém que podia fazê-lo feliz e dar a ele uma família, a amizade dele já era além do que ela merecia.

Quando a música entrou em um verso que dizia “ _Eu estou apaixonado, não há nada na vida além de você_ ”, Natasha não pôde evitar de erguer o olhar para encontrar os olhos de Steve. Ela deixou de prestar atenção a melodia ao fundo a medida que ia se perdendo mais e mais nos olhos do soldado. Natasha se moveu lentamente, desencostando do ombro dele ao mesmo tempo em que Steve também se aproximava, fechando a distância entre eles. O lábio inferior de Steve encostou levemente no superior de Natasha e só isso já foi suficiente para deixar ambos respirando pesadamente.

Porém antes que esse leve roçar de lábios pudesse evoluir para algo mais, a maçaneta da porta se moveu e Sam entrou de cabeça baixa, carregando sacolas cheias de comida.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu consegui… - Sam se interrompeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante da cena que presenciava. Steve e Natasha rapidamente se afastaram, o que não impediu que Sam abrisse um sorriso, se divertindo com o constrangimento dos dois. - Desculpa, gente.

\- Vamos comer? - Natasha disse em um reflexo enquanto mantinha o rosto totalmente inexpressivo antes que Sam visse oportunidade para fazer alguma piadinha. Tudo o que ela não precisava agora era ser alvo de piadas apenas pelo fato de que ela não conseguiu se controlar. “Parabéns Romanoff” - ela pensou.

-Vamos - Steve com as orelhas e bochechas vermelhas olhou para o chão e concordou e os três se direcionaram a uma pequena mesa no canto da sala.

Enquanto Sam, de cabeça baixa, retirava os recipientes da sacola e Steve trazia os copos à mesa, Steve e Natasha rapidamente se encaram e Steve esboçou um sorriso tímido, que fez o coração de Natasha aquecer e ela não pôde evitar de sorrir de volta. Depois que comeram em silêncio, quando ele desviou o olhar e se afastou, ela notou que tinham se esquecido do iPod ligado, e foi pegá-lo, que agora tocava “Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man”. O sorriso dela se alargou enquanto pensava consigo mesma que dessa vez estava realmente ferrada. Mas talvez isso não fosse de todo ruim.

**Author's Note:**

> A música que Natasha e Steve dançam é essa aqui
> 
> Billie Holiday - Easy Living https://youtu.be/RX7TA3ezjHc
> 
> Billie Holiday é considerada pela maioria dos críticos de música como uma das maiores cantoras de jazz dos anos 40.
> 
> A segunda música também na voz de Billie Holiday se chama "Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man" que significa "Não Posso Evitar de Amar Esse Homem".
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem seus comentários.


End file.
